mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
RaDoRB
RaDoRB or Research and Development of Reploids Bureau '(or simply ''Reploid Research Center) is the government's official institute that studies, develops new technologies and enhances the upcoming generations of Reploids through the entirety of the X series. It plays an important role in the society and it has influenced history in many ways in its first decades. Also check the List of RaDoRB Characters. History '''Early 2170's A few weeks after the first Reploids came into being, the Council created the first official research institute known as RaDoRB to go further with the scientific revolution brought by Dr. Cain and produce knowledge and new technologies. The man appointed to be the chief director was Dr. Seigen. '2175' Dr. Rubix discovered that Dr. Doppler's vaccine would lose its effect soon because the Sigma Virus could perform "genetic mutation" on itself like a biological virus since it was sentient. Between 2175 and 2177, a Reploid DNA Researcher called Berkana left the RaDoRB and founded her own laboratory at Laguz Island. She would later cause the Erasure Incident, which made the Director develop an aversion to Reploid DNA researches due to its great potential of creating threats the RaDoRB is unable to predict and develop countermeasures. '2177' Before becoming an Operator of the Maverick Hunters, Alia was a member of a researcher team from RaDoRB, along with Gate, who was a prodigy fascinated with Mega Man X and Zero's DNA program and the unbelievable complexity of their bodies. Gate created eight Reploids with a structure unknown to other scientists. Their potential received great approval and soon they started being used for many purposes. Some of his colleagues became jealous and began conspiring against him. During Berserk, it was revealed that Gate was going out of the limitations imposed by Director Seigen and he was not seen with good eyes by him. Fearing Gate would eventually become a threat and cause severe problems for him and the RaDoRB, Seigen took advantage of the envy from Gate's colleagues to issue official orders to sabotage and dispose of his creations. At least one of them was labelled as Maverick, staining Gate's image and giving a reason to Seigen revoke his researcher title and ban him from RaDoRB. Later, that criminal move would cause the events of Mega Man X6. '2179' One year after the fall of the space colony Eurasia, the London sector of RaDoRB finished moving its office to an underground headquarters. The new government started to pressure the RaDoRB to produce new technologies to hasten Earth's recovery and retake control over Maverick domains, thus the molecular scientists 'received the task of producing a substance that would allow a new kind of Reploids to shift their shapes and perform several functions. '2182 Recommended reading: Berserk 's researchers sees forbidden data about Gate.]]As Earth's situation was no longer critical, Director Seigen and the London officials decided to re-establish the activities in the surface headquarters. During the move to the surface, the external security was reinforced, while the internal security was lowered so the employees could transit more freely. The security could not expect that one of the members of the organization would sneak into the room with one of the main computers and access a terminal with confidential information. The traitor stole many restricted data using an acess key stolen from Seigen - for that reason the suspects could only be those who were Seigen's apprentices. The traitor was revealed to be Saturn, who deserted after learning the truth about Seigen's past and all the crimes he commited against those who were seen as dangerous for the organization, such as Gate. Using the construction plan of the facility, Saturn could get to Inspector Niels, who always picked on him and also knew the truth. Seigen appeared to listen to Saturn's reasons, but the dialogue ended disastrously with both Seigen and Niels dead. '2183' Four months after Saturn's betrayal, he started to leak all the data stolen from RaDoRB to criminals, granting them knowledge about forbidden technologies that once had been hidden by Seigen. Rumors about the crimes commited by employees and senior officers under Seigen's orders became widespread, and soon Saturn made proofs about those rumors pop out of nowhere, only to stain the reputation of RaDoRB definitely. The Council required more transparency from the internal administrative procedures, while the new director appointed by them emphasized the projects demanded by the government, including the long-term research of the molecular scientist on the Amorphic Matter. Later in that year, the scientists would perform the first successfull A-Trans. Recommended reading: Amorphic Matter. 'Late 2180s, Copy Chips and the New Generation' The fabrication of New Generation Reploids was widely demanded for Earth's Government project of building colonies on the Moon. Sigma somehow managed to infiltrate the project and insert his DNA program in the latest copy chips pressets, thus his data was inserted in every New Generation Reploind involved with the Jakob Project. Later in the 2190s, it was revealed that such thing could be very grave as the events of Mega Man X8 show, thus the Copy Chip factories halted their production and the RaDoRB began investigating the effects of Sigma's DNA. Category:Factions